Kisah Cintaku dan PTD
by HimeKami Mirrorvoice
Summary: Ini tentang kisah cintanya Len Kagamine yang berhubungan dengan PTD apa itu PTD? gimana ceritanya? penasaran? baca aja, kalau udah baca jangan lupa review *maap gak pinter bikin summary*


**Kisah Cintaku & PTD**

**HimeKami**

**Warn: Typo(s), aneh, gaje, ide pasaran**

Kami: yuhuuu! Kita kembali  
Hime: entah kenapa aku merasa aneh dengan judulnya *sweatdrop*  
Llu: iya, judulnya gaje  
Luna:…  
Kami:geez, kalian jangan begitu donk! Ini kan cerita yang ide nya muncul saat pelajaran PTD, ini juga ½ nya kisah nyata, tapi ½ nya khayalan belaka  
Hime: pikirannya nii-chama gak ke pelajaran malah ke fanfic *sweatdrop*  
Llu:iya tuh!  
Luna:…  
Hime: jangan-jangan ini khayalan yang mau di jadikan nyata! nii-chama mau nembak Ru…  
Kami:*bekap mulut Hime* geez, udah lah kita mulai saja! *ambil kertas disclaimer*

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik HimeKami, pelajaran PTD pun bukan HimeKami gurunya.**

Hime:disclaimer nya a…  
Kami:*potong ucapan Hime* 3…2…1

Cekidot!

**Len's POV**

Hari Senin adalah hari yang aku benci. Kenapa? Karena hari ini ada upacara bendera dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah pidato kepala sekolah, yang isinya tidak penting (menurut Len), dan Cuma bikin capek. Alasan lain? Karena jadwal pelajaran hari ini menyebalkan semua. Apa saja? Yah, Sejarah, Matematika, Fisika, Kimia dan PTD. Apa itu PTD? PTD adalah Pengetahuan Teknologi Dasar, di sekolah kalian tidak ada? Ndeso! (**Kami**: woy! Len, jangan kasar gitu. **Len**: sory).

Well, back to the story

Kau bertanya siapa aku dan dimana aku sekolah?. Eh? Kamu tidak bertanya? Yasudah! (**Kami:** Leeenn! Itu tidak ada di skrip! **Hime:**kamu melenceng dari skrip,Len-oniisan! **Len: **sory!)

Ok, back to the story

Aku adalah Kagamine Len. Aku sekolah di Cryptloid Academy,kelas IX (**Kami:**maaf, nama sekolahnya aneh)

Ng? ciri-ciriku? Aku berambut honey blonde, yang kuikat ponytail, dan sedikir berantakan. Aku memiliki iris berwarna blue aquamarine. Tinggi badan? Aku tidak mau menyinggung nya (**Hime: **Len-oniisan itu pendek dan SHOTA! Pfffft. **Len:** hey! Aku tidak SHOTA!)

BTTS (Bodoh-Tolol-Tolol-Stres…eh! Bukan! **Back-To-The-Story!**)

Hum.. pelajaran sejarah tentang perang dunia ke II. Geez, membosankan! Ocehan makhluk tua(baca: guru) itu hanya seperti lagu pengantar tidur bagiku.

**Time Skip**

"hoooamm~ " aku menguap lebar

"jam berapa ini?" Tanya ku pada gadis di belakangku – Asami Rin

"jam 09.15. mou~ Len-kun, kau tidur terus! Ini sudah jam istirahat tau! Dasar!" omelnya panjang lebar

"aku hanya bertanya jam, kenapa kau jelaskan panjang lebar begitu?" kataku malas

"ne, Len-kun kalau kamu kena masalah/ sampai di panggil guru, aku juga ikut bertanggung jawab"

"kenapa kau juga bertanggung jawab? Kau bukan ibuku?" sahutku

"Kagamine-kun, kamu lupa ya? Rin-chan ini kan Ketua Kelas" timpal suara yang tiba-tiba datang. Dia kembaran Mikuo si freak negi. Siapa namanya ya? Mika? Miki? Miku? Mike? Entahlah

"iya-iya nona **Ketua Kelas** Asami Rin" kataku jengkel sambil menekan kata 'ketua kelas' setelah itu aku segera berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan melangkahkan kaki ke kantin

**Normal POV**

"geez, menyebalkan!" gerutu Rin saat Len sudah meninggalkan ruang kelas

"sudahlah Rin-chan, Kagamine-kun memang begitu" hibur Miku

"tapi… aku sudah tidak tahan! Selama 3 tahun di Cryptloid Academy ini. Aku selalu sekelas dengannya. Dimulai dari 7-1, 8-3, hingga sekarang, 9-5. Geez, menyebalkan!"gerutu Rin (**Kami : **di Cryptloid Academy ini setiap naik kelas, kelas nya akan diacak, dan di setiap tingkatan, terdapat 8 kelas dimulai dari kelas 7-1 hingga 7-8, 8-1 hingga 8-8, dan 9-1 hingga 9-8)

"wah, aku saja hanya sekelas dengan mu 2 tahun. Saat kelas 8 kan aku masuk kelas 8-2" sahut Miku

"iya, padahal aku ingin selalu sekelas dengan Miku-chan" gumam Rin

"tapi Rin, mungkin itu yang namanya berjodoh?" kata Miku

"heh? Apa? berjodoh apanya?" sahut Rin

"itu loh, kamu dan Kagamine-kun, kalian kan 3 tahun terus, hingga aku berani taruhan, nama gadis di kelas 9-5 ini yang Kagamine-kun hafal,hanya nama Rin-chan"

"ng? apa iya? Mana mung…"

Tepat saat Rin belum menyelesaikan perkataan nya, pintu kelas sudah dibuka dengan kasarnya. Dan bisa ditebak siapa pelakunya

"LEN-KUN! PELAN SEDIKIT DONK!" bentak Rin

"geez, berisik kau! Kau tidak tau, aku sedang sebal" gerutu Len dengan wajah kusut (**Hime:** disetrika aja! *abaikan*)

"heeh? Tumben! Biasanya seorang **Kagamine Len** tidak pernah merasa sebal" sahut Rin dengan nada mengejek sambil menekan kata 'Kagamine Len'

"aku tidak mendapat kan jus pisang. Tumben sekali habis! Dasar mesin sialan!" gerutu Len

"ng? kau tidak membawa minum dari rumah?" Tanya Rin sambil meneguk jus jeruk yang dibawanya

"tidak." Kata Len sambil melirik botol berwarna kuning, berisi jus jeruk milik Rin

"sini! Bagi aku!" kata Len sambil menyambar botol minum Rin dan meneguknya.

"LEN-KUN! KEMBALIKAN!" teriak Rin sambil berusaha merebut botol nya kembali, namun naas, isi botol itu telah dihabiskan oleh Len

"enak juga…"gumam Len yang entah mengapa membuat Rin blushing

"…tapi tidak se'enak jus pisang" lanjutnya

"Len-kun jelek! DASAR MONYET!" kata Rin dengan geram

"ehehe…sebenarnya tidak enak kok, hanya saja tadi aku haus sekali, jadi terasa enak" sahut Len

"**Jeruk itu asam, tidak enak,dan jelek sama seperti kau, ASAMI RIN, sial nya aku 3 tahun sekelas dengan mu!**"kata Len dengan penuh penekanan. Entah apa yang membuat dia berkata seperti itu

"aku benci kau, Len-kun" kata Rin sambil menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah. Lalu Rin berlari keluar kelas. Len yang melihat itu, menjadi sangat terkejut akan respon Rin

"Rin-chan!" teriak Miku yang ingin berlari keluar kelas, namun naas, guru Fisika sudah ada diambang pintu

"Hatsune-san? Mau kemana kau?" sapa Kiyoteru-sensei

"eeh? Ti..tidak kemana-mana kok" sahut Miku, lalu kembali berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Saat dia berjalan, dia melewati tempat duduk Len. Miku pun berhenti sebentar di samping meja Len

"Kagamine-kun hari ini kau keterlaluan!" kata Miku pelan,tanpa melihat ke arah Len. Lalu Miku kembali berjalan

"loh? Mana Asami-san?" Tanya Kiyoteru-sensei kepada Miku, sambil menunjuk tempat duduk di depan Miku

"ng… tadi dia sakit perut sensei, jadi dia ijin ke UKS" terang Miku. Berbohong tentunya

"oh, begitu, baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya"

**Rin's POV**

Puhh… tak terasa sudah lama juga aku berdiam diri di atap sekolah. Atap sekolah ini merupakan tempat-ku menenangkan diri saat aku sedang resah.

'mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali, jam fisika sudah mau selesai, dan setelah ini pelajarannya Meiko-sensei, bisa kena damprat aku kalau bolos' pikirku lalu segera bergegas menuju kelas.

Tak terasa, aku sudah sampai dikelasku, dan menuju ke tempat duduk ku tanpa menengok ke arah Kagamine sedikitpun.

'fiuh! Aku tepat waktu' batin ku saat melihat Meiko-sensei baru memasuki kelas

**Time Skip –Normal POV-**

"HOAAM!" Len menguap dengan Lebarnya saat bel istirahat ke-2 berdenting

"hey, Rin, yang tadi maaf deh, nanti aku ganti jus mu!" kata Len dengan cengiran khas nya sambil menengok ke arah Rin

"tidak usah" sahut Rin dingin sambil mulai melahap bentonya

"loh? Kok gitu? Ya sudah kalau tidak mau" kata Len sambil berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Rin-chan? Kamu beneran marah sama Kagamine-kun?" Tanya Miku, lalu mengambil kursi, dan duduk di sebelah Rin, memakan bento bersama

"begitulah" sahut Rin sambil melahap bentonya

"hheeeh? Kupikir Rin-chan bukan tipikal orang ya…"

'BRAAK!' terdengar suara sesuatu terbanting, ummm… lebih tepatnya suara pintu kelas yang dibuka secara kasar oleh Kagamine Len. Namun kali ini tidak terdengar suara teriakan dari sang gadis-ketua kelas- yang bernama Asami Rin

"nih kukembalikan jusmu, jangan marah ya" kata Len sambil menyengir dan menaruh sekotak jus jeruk di meja Rin

"thanks" kata Rin singkat dengan nada datar

"geez, kamu marah? Maaf deh! Kan udah aku ganti jus nya!" kata Len, yang tidak di pedulikan oleh Rin

"so, what?" gumam Rin

"geez, Rin... aku…" belum sempat Len menyelesaikan kalimat nya bel tanda pelajaran berikutnya sudah berdering

"huh, bel sialan" gumam Len

**Len's POV**

Entah mengapa saat Rin diam dan tidak menganggap ku seperti itu, rasanya sakit sekali, dan entah mengapa dunia ku rasanya hampa dan sepi. Tidak terdengar suara cempreng Rin yang beradu mulut dengan ku. Apa mungkin aku menyukai Rin? Ah tau! Bodoh amat. Pusing dengan pikiran ku sendiri, aku hanya bisa tertidur (**Luna:**ni anak niat sekolah gak sih?)

**Time Skip-Normal POV-**

Saat ini, adalah pelajaran PTD, tugasnya adalah membuat alat komunikasi sederhana, berkelompok, satu kelompok diisi 2 orang. Dan karena Luka-sensei menyuruh Rin sekelompok dengan Len, mau tak mau, Rin harus sekelompok dengan Len.

"hey bangun!" kata Rin berusaha membangunkan Len

"sebentar ibu… 5 menit lagi" sahut Len yang tampak seperti mengigau

"bangun, SHOTA!" teriak Rin pada kata-kata 'shota'

"hey! Aku bukan sho… Rin?" kata Len yang terbangun

"ini sudah pelajaran PTD, kamu sekelompok sama aku" jelas Rin dingin

"oh, begitu" gumam Len

"apa tugasnya?" Tanya Len

"buat alat komunikasi sederhana" jawab Rin dengan nada datar sambil mulai merakit kaleng-kaleng

"kita mau buat apa?" Tanya Len

"telepon kaleng" kata Rin singkat

"ooh, kubantu deh!" tawar Len

"selesaikan sisanya!" suruh Rin

"eh? baiklah" jawab Len pasrah

"ng..Rin" kata Len

"apa?" Tanya Rin sewot

"maaf ya Rin…aku…"

"cepat selesaikan itu! 5 menit lagi kita harus mempresentasikan hasilnya" potong Rin

"iya..iya, tapi nanti pas mencoba, aku yang ngomong, kamu yang dengerin ok?" sahut Len cepat

"terserah" jawab Rin dingin

**5 menit kemudian**

"nah, Kagamine Len dan Asami Rin, silahkan presentasikan alat kalian!" suruh Luka-sensei

"hai'!" seru Len dan Rin bersamaan

"apa yang kalian buat?" Tanya Luka-sensei, sang guru PTD

"telepon kaleng, sensei" jawab Len

"nah, coba presentasikan cara kerjanya" kata Luka-sensei

Lalu, Len menempelkan salah satu kaleng ke mulutnya, dan Rin menempelkan kaleng ke telinganya

"ng…tes tes, Rin, aku ingin berbicara padamu" kata Len memulai pembicaraan

"…" tidak ada respon dari Rin

"Rin, maaf kan aku, kalau aku tadi keterlaluan,Rin sebenarnya aku…" Len menggantungkan pembicaraan

"aku… itu Rin… anu…"

"aku… itu"

"KAMU KENAPA? CEPAT BICARA SHOTA!" teriak Rin yang sudah habis kesabarannya membuat seluruh murid sweatdrop

"aku suka kamu" kata Len akhirnya

"eh?" gumam Rin blushing

"i…iya aku suka kamu, ka..kamu mau jadi pacar ku?" kata Len

"a…aku mau" kata Rin pelan, yang membuat Len berteriak kegirangan, Miku dan Luka-sensei mengangis bahagia, dan seluruh murid 9-5 bergoyang-gayung berjamaah "kita akan dapet PJ. Kita dapet PJ" nyanyi para murid

"tapi…" perkataan Rin tersebut sukses menghentikan aktivitas satu kelas.

"tapi apa Rin?" Tanya Len

"kamu harus berhenti tertidur di kelas, dan kamu harus berhenti meminum jus orang tanpa ijin!" jawab Rin

"akan kucoba, my princess" kata Len sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

**The End**

Kami: Bagaimana? Hubungan sama PTD nya gak jelas ya? Maap deh…  
Llu:…  
Luna:…  
Hime: woy! Lu semua pada diem aja! Udah ah! Dari pada kelamaan cepet di tutup aja!  
Kami: oke! Aku yang tutup. Yak! Minna-sama, bagaimana kesan-pesan-kritik anda dalam fic ini? Nah jangan lupa review ya?

Hime+Llu+Luna:  
**Review Please**


End file.
